


Love and strawberry

by Anayt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayt/pseuds/Anayt
Summary: Letter from Hawke to Anders, a confession of her feelings toward him.





	

My unforgettable Anders!

Today, as we walked through the grove, tired of a Deep roads journey, you suddenly leaned toward the grass which sparkling with dew.

"Close your eyes!" - You said with a sly smile, hiding hand behind your back.

I blinked and jokingly frowned.

"You need to obey to your healer!" - you said. Like a child I wanted to see what you hide! - "And a wizard even more so!"

I was spellbound and closed my eyes.

And then… like a feathers of moonbeams touched my lips. I felt taste of strawberries, fresh like a wind of change, lingering as a hot afternoon, sweet dreaming of a kiss.

Your fingers skimmed by my lips so lightly like a butterfly weightless wings which tickles the heart. And you laughed, softly and gently, looking into my eyes in anticipation of happiness, like a child who did not touched by sorrow.

How desperately I wanted to touch your wavering sunny hair, to caress falcon feathers of your coat.

Green stars twinkle in your brown eyes, generous as the earth, they called to plunge into the whirlpool of a wonderful mysteries. Mysteries which I am ready to unveil ever and ever again, moment by moment, day by day, year after year. Mysteries that I am ready to shield day by day, year after year, until my last breath.

I ran all my life, to escape the inevitable, losing friends and family, losing hope. I did not see you behind the curtain of rain, the curtain of time. But in my dreams you called me, promising miracles. You are going your way, losing friends and family, devastated by loneliness. And I was calling you in your sleep, sing through the storm, taming your sadness.

When the last drop of rain tears fall on your face, washing away the pain and despair, when a falcon unfold his wings in a wind, when the hope like a green star flared in our hearts, then we will go in a long way in life, united forever.

I love you, Anders!

Forever yours, Hawke.


End file.
